The Love of a Knight
by oathkeepings
Summary: Kairia, from the famed Fenrir bloodline, decides to try her hand at following her parents' footsteps. Along the way, she meets a famed knight from Coerthas, and falls in love with him... All while trying to save Eorzea, make her adopted father proud, and convince her heartbroken brother to enlist as an adventurer.
1. New Beginnings

My first fan-fic! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

I awoke one sunny, warm morning aboard a chocobo chariot heading west to Ul'dah. For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was, or where I was going. The previous night was a rough one, but I wouldn't let it discourage me from my journey ahead. My brother, Valdien, was my only family. Our parents passed away fighting in the Thousand Year War. Our parents were hugely experienced adventurers, that wanted nothing but salvation and peace for Eorzea. They would've and did give their lives to save Eorzea. I wanted to follow in their footsteps, but my brother didn't understand that. He begged me to stay last night, before my departure, but I would hear nothing of it. I tried to convince him to come with me, to fight for Eorzea just like our parents before us, but he refused. Two stubborn branches of the same tree, but we couldn't connect. So I left.

* * *

Our chariot hit a giant bump, and I was jostled awake from my flashback. I grabbed my lance instinctively, and sat up. Bremondt was looking over the side of the carriage, looking particularly annoyed.

"What's going on, Bremondt?" I inquired.

"Amalj'aa," Bredmont replied breathlessly. "They're following us." I jumped up, and looked to the south. Sure enough, a pack of about 3 of them was following us.

"How close are we to Ul'dah?" I asked, panicked.

"About... 15 minutes out. Not far, but we can't drag these heathens near the city." I nodded, and knew immediately what I needed to do. I launched myself off the chariot, and miraculously landed on my feet. I heard the landing of another behind me, and the extremely quiet passenger, Alphinaud, stood behind me, ready to aid. I nodded, and he nodded back. It was time to take out the garbage.

I bolted toward the threat with blinding speed, a tactic I had been learning during my downtime back home. Alphinaud followed closely behind. I tripped over a rock, and somersaulted to the feet of an Amalj'aa archer. He pulled his bow, ready to pierce my skull with his arrow. Just before he released the arrow, Alphinaud jumped between us, and decapitated him. I jumped up quickly, and brushed myself off. Back to back, Alphinaud and I took out any other Amalj'aa that dared come close, until there were none left standing. Breathless, I walked with Alphinaud back to the chariot, where we once again set our sights to Ul'dah.

"Thank you," Bremondt breathed. I nodded, and silently smiled to Alphinaud, who just returned my gesture with a cold, but thoughtful gaze.

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived in Ul'dah at the Steps of Nald.

"Thank you, Bremondt. Your assistance will never be forgotten," I smiled. Bremondt met my gaze, and nodded.

"Please, Kairia. Go out there and make me proud to say I know you. We need an adventurer to save Eorzea yet again. Try your best, and remember, you already have allies," and with that, Bremondt snapped the reins and turned away from the Jewel of the Desert. I waved until I could no longer see him on the horizon. Someday, I know I'll owe that man my life. I just know it.

* * *

I made my way to the Quicksand to register myself as an adventurer. There, I met Momodi. Momodi is a high-spirited Lalafell, with a twangy southern accent. She instantly made me feel welcomed, and embraced me as a new adventurer.

"Heya! Are you here to register to be a new adventurer?" Momodi declared. I nodded with a smile, trying to mask my excruciating nervousness. "Alrighty then! Let's be havin' your name then, ma'am."

"Kairia. Kairia Fenrir," I tried to mutter confidently. The moment my last name slipped past my lips, Momodi's eyes widened.

"D-did you say... Fenrir?" She asked. I nodded. "You're the daughter of Vivienne and Jastinen?" I nodded again, and her eyes glimmered with something that looked like hope.

"I didn't even know they had children... Are you an only child, Kairia?" I shook my head.

"No, I have a slightly younger brother. His name is Valdien," I said hesitantly. Momodi's eyes seemed to light up even brighter than before, which I didn't think could even be possible.

"Will he be joinin' ya then?" I looked down, and shook my head.

"No. Valdien is irate with me, walking into the same fate that our parents did. He does not understand why we would blindly risk our lives for the salvation of Eorzea. He does not see with the eyes that I, or our parents did. He will be staying behind, in Gridania," I explained. Momodi's posture slumped for a split second, but rekindled almost immediately.

"Well, no matter. We have you, and that's all that matters. Havin' the bloodline that you do, you'll be able to earn the respect of anyone almost immediately, which is nice, because adventurers aren't exactly always welcomed with open arms. We get a lot of bad eggs around here, at least as of lately. Adventurers that come in here hootin' and hollerin' about how they want to save Eorzea and do all these heroic things, but will go and rob a lady on the street for a measly amount of gil..." Momodi trailed off, with a look of pain and annoyance on her face.

"I assure you, I'm here to help. I want to do what my parents did. I want to win over the people of Eorzea, I want to be a light they look to for hope. That is my ultimate goal, and I will achieve it."

"Good to hear, darlin'. Since yer from Gridania, I assume you've already met with Ywain and done trainin'?"

"Yes. I have learned much from dear Ywain, and he forwarded me hear to get instructions on how to find the Dragoon instructor, as Ywain lost contact with him years ago, allegedly. Do you have any idea where I could find him from here? That is my first step."

"Ah! Glad to hear you are well seasoned, adventurer. Ywain knew of your adventure, yes?" I nodded. "Good. Then he prepared you correctly, and forwarding you to Alberic would most definitely be the correct step to make! Alberic would be found at the Observatorium in Coerthas. The easiest way of gettin' there is to take an airship back to Gridania, or head there via Aetheryte travel, and head to North Shroud. You can reach Coerthas from there. Why'd ya make a pit stop in Ul'dah, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"I wanted to join the Immortal Flames. They are my Grand Company of choice. I have admired Raubahn since I was a child." Momodi smiled.

"Ah, yes. Raubahn is an amazin' leader and friend to all of Ul'dah. You can find the Grand Company headquarters near the Aetheryte plaza. Head there now, and then ya should be on yer way to North Shroud."

"Thank you, Momodi, for all of your help. I'll be back soon, promise." And with that, I turned and bid farewell to my first friend in the giant city that is Ul'dah.


	2. A Forgotten Friend

As I left the Quicksand, the sun blinded me. Ul'dah sure is hot compared to Gridania. I put my hand in front of my face, and made my way to the Grand Company's headquarters. There, I met Commander Swift, who greeted me hastily.

"Hello! Welcome to the headquarters of the Immortal Flames! How may we assist you, this evening?" Swift inquired.

"Hello, Commander Swift," I saluted in respect. "I am here to join the ranks of the Immortal Flames. I am an adventurer."

"Great!" Commander Swift walked behind the desk and grabbed some paperwork. "What is your name, adventurer?" I swallowed hard, and proceeded to reveal my identity. I wondered if he would react in a similar way to Momodi.

"Kairia. Kairia Fenrir," I offered. Swift stopped writing, and looked up at me.

"Don't pull my leg, adventurer. What is your name?" Swift said, annoyed.

"That is my name. I am the daughter of Vivienne and Jastinen. Primary resident of Gridania, and loyal member of the Lancer's Guild," I announced. My gaze was piercing. I wanted to make sure he knew I wasn't joking around. He must've gotten the hint, because Swift went pale and continued to write.

"M-m-my apologizes, Ms. Fenrir. Let me write this paperwork up quickly." Swift feverishly scribbled for a few moments, before looking at me with a beaming grin. He extended his hand, and I accepted the gesture. "Welcome to the Immortal Flames. I'm sure Raubahn would want to meet you. We will arrange you with a chocobo after you meet with him. Please, follow me."

* * *

Swift led me onto the Steps of Thal, right into the Royal Promenade. He was able to slip into the Promenade without any questions. He met with a male Elezen, and whispered some information into his ear. The Elezen looked at me in surprise, before scrambling to greet me.

"H-hello, Ms. Fenr-," he started.

"Call me Karia," I interrupted. "Please, I insist." He swallowed hard, and then smiled. He seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"Thank you, Kairia. Please, follow me into Sir Raubahn's chambers." The Elezen took the lead, and led me down a long corridor. Finally we reached a large set of double doors at the end. He extended his arm toward the door.

"Just knock. Raubahn is inside." The Elezen smiled at me, and took his leave. I knocked on the giant door, and my miniscule knock seemed to echo throughout the whole corridor. A few moments later, the door opened, and there he was. Raubahn, the leader of the Immortal Flames. Personal friend of my parents, and my role model. I didn't know what to say. I was starstruck and mystified all at the same time. We stared at each other for a moment until he finally spoke.

"Kairia Fenrir," Raubahn started. "It is nice to meet you after all of this time. Please, come in." Raubahn led me to a plush, red couch near a crackling fireplace. It seemed to be the only source of light in the room. I sat, and placed my hands in my lap. Raubahn sat across from me, on an identical couch. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and a servant immediately appeared at his side. His servent was a Hyur woman, with piercing blue eyes and a bright smile.

"Yes, Sir Raubahn?" She chirped.

"Vai, can you please fetch my guest and I some tea?" Raubahn requested.

"Of course, sir Raubahn. It will be up momentarily." And just as soon as she appeared, she was gone. Then Raubahn turned his attention to me.

"It has been long since I've seen a member of the Fenrir family. I almost had forgotten Viv and Jas had children. How is your brother doing these days, Kai..? If I may call you that."

"Yes, of course, sir Raubahn. Valdien... Is rather uncooperative these days. My younger brother gave no consent in me leaving to follow in our parents' footsteps. He resented the idea, and is probably still irate with me to this very moment," I responded. "I always knew in my heart, since I was a young child, that I needed to follow their footsteps. They willingly gave their lives to protect Eorzea, and while I wish the matter did not have to take their lives, I understand the passion they had and where it stemmed from. Since the day I was able to understand, I wanted to do the same. I wanted to grow up as a lancer, and learn from Ywain. I wanted to someday become a Dragoon my parents could be proud of. That is why I have come to Ul'dah. I wanted to become a member of the Immortal Flames, and then find Ser Alberic. That has always been my mission, since day one. Ywain has really helped me see it through. I wish my brother was as compassionate for Eorzea as I, but it seemed nothing I would say would convince him. He would rather sit at home and stare at dusty tomes. He reads about Eorzea's past, but does nothing to preserve its future..." Raubahn sighed, but gazed upon me in reflection.

"Yes... Valdien has always been a wise child, but also reluctant to give himself wholly to a cause. I'm not sure you remember me, but Viv and Jas used to send me out to Gridania frequently to visit with you children. I had a pretty firm grasp of who you two were around the ages of nine and ten." I opened my eyes in awe. I never remember Raubahn visiting our home.

"I-I wish I could say I remember, Sir Raubahn," I started.

"Just call me Raubahn, Kairia. I see you as my own daughter," he said with a smile. I instantly felt comforted, like I was with someone I had known for years. Suddenly, my head started to throb, and I felt myself hit the ground as my mind flashed me to a place unknown.

"Hear... Feel... Think..." A wispy voice reached out to me as I floated above my living room. My brother lay right across the floor from a littler me, and a younger Raubahn looked over us with love in his eyes. Valdien jumped up and sat in Raubahn's lap.

"Rau, Rau, Raaaaaaau! Read me a story, Raubie!" Valdien jumped up and down in Raubahn's lap, giggling uncontrollably. He had to be no older than seven or eight, in this scenario. The younger me looked at them, and sighed, as if she wasn't getting enough attention.

"Kai, come up here. I want you to be a part of story time, too," Raubahn requested. Younger me crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Why does Val always get all of your love, Rau?" The younger me ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Val, let me go talk to your sister. I'll be back in a minute. Start reading the book without me! I'm sure you'll do great," Raubahn said tenderly. Val nodded with a giant grin on his face, and Raubahn headed to my room. He knocked lightly, and I grunted from within my room. Raubahn entered anyway, and I uncontrollably floated over to my old room back home.

"Kai, you know I care for you just as much as I care for your brother. While you two are only a year apart, he is still much needier than you. He needs more attention, he craves it. He didn't get as much time around your parents as you did. Please understand that, Kai. I know that you know I love you dearly," Raubahn pleaded. I was facing the corner of my room, sobbing quietly. Raubahn came to pick me up, and cradled me in his arms until I fell asleep. He placed me in bed, and kissed my forehead before turning the light out and leaving the room.

* * *

"Kairia? Kai? Are you alright?" Raubahn yelled hysterically. I slowly opened my eyes, and was met with his familiar face.


	3. Piercing Blue

"Oh thank God, you're okay. Suddenly you groaned and were on the floor, I had no idea what to do..." Raubahn rambled, seemingly upset from my episode. "It seems you inherited your mother's gift..." I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "You will know soon enough, my child." He scooped me up, and placed me lightly back on the couch. Being a Lalafell, really anyone can pick me up without any struggle. I'm on the shorter side, even for a Lalafell. Paired with one light grey eye and one rose pink eye, pink hair with mauve highlights that I always secure in two pigtails with my mother's hair ornaments, and lightly blushed cheeks, I'm the spitting image of my mother.

"Thank you, Raubahn..." I sighed.

"What was it you saw, Kai?" Raubahn asked. "I don't want you to answer until you feel right again, though. No rush."

"No... I'm okay," I focused my gaze on him and continued. "I had a flashback to a night that you were over watching Val and I. Val was bouncing all over you, begging for you to read him a story. I stormed off, and accused you of not caring for me as much as you cared for Val. That was the extent of it though... The memories seem to be flooding back to me."

"Yes... That's The Echo, alright. Your mother had it. It allows you to resonate with any persons' soul, and see their own memories. You might have thought you were recalling your own memory, but you were recalling mine," Raubahn explained. "There are a group of people called the Scions. Their leader, Minfilia, also possesses this gift. After you seek out Alberic, I suggest finding them would be a good idea. They would prove very crucial allies to you, Kai. For now, though, I believe you should get some rest. Let me escort you to a spare bedroom within my quarters, and I will have my servant Aria fetch you some warm tea to soothe you." Without warning, Raubahn scooped me up effortlessly and escorted me to a spare room. The room was lit only by a few torches hanging about the room. In the right corner of the room was a very large bed, next to a nightstand where the tea was already waiting for me. Raubahn placed me in bed, and tucked me in.

"Raubahn, I'm not little anymore," I chuckled. "I can do this myself." Raubahn laughed.

"Yes, Kai. You're probably right... But it's been so long since I've been able to do that to you... Almost ten years now, I'd say. You're about twenty now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I turn 21 on the 23rd of the 5th Astral Moon."

"Ah, yes. I remember..." Raubahn seemed to drift off into thought for a moment, before snapping back. "Kai, I know you're an adult now, but please think about this proposal. I think it would do you much good to take me as your adopted father. That way, if you ever get into any trouble, I'll be the one contacted and I can rush to your aid at any time. I will also extend this offer to Val through Moogle mail... Please think about it. I am, and always will be your family. I see you as one of my own."

"Yes, Raubahn. I believe that's a good idea," I agreed. Raubahn looked at me in shock.

"You don't have to answer now, Kai. You're exhausted and out of sorts from your episode and all of your traveling... Please, consider th-," I interrupted him.

"While it is true I am tired, I know what's right and what's wrong. This is what I want. Please, draw up the forms and I will sign them tomorrow, if you truly wish me to be in a completely sobered state," I sipped my tea after answering. "But I am sure this is what I want. Besides Val, you are the only family I have." Raubahn suddenly got misty-eyed while looking over me.

"Okay, Kai. I am glad to hear you will accept my proposal. Please, drink your tea and sleep as long as you need. I will not wake you," Raubahn sniffled. "I am so glad to see you again, Kai." With that, Raubahn smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start. Unfortunately for me, that is nothing new. I always have nightmares of how my parents might've died, and in every nightmare, a younger me is standing there watching it happen. Young and defenseless, putting myself in that situation, even in my dreams, is painful. I sat up, and on my nightstand there was some breakfast already prepared, still steaming. It was some rye toast with peach jam, alongside some scrambled eggs and a glass of milk. Rye toast and peach jam has always been one of my favorite breakfast foods, and I wonder if Raubahn remembered that from back when he used to watch over me. After devouring my breakfast, I stood up and went toward my clothes at the opposite side of the room. They were folded neatly, like they were washed while I was asleep. I quickly changed clothes, and headed to the front room.

* * *

Raubahn watched me enter the front room from the couch near his fireplace.

"Hello there, sleepy head," Raubahn joked. I panicked, wondering what time it really was.

"W-what? What time is it?" I exclaimed. Raubahn smiled.

"It's only 10am, I was just pulling your leg. I suppose you're ready to head out and find Alberic." I nodded. "Okay, I'm sure you're attuned to North Shroud's aetheryte, then just head north and you'll hit the central highlands. Once you hit the highlands, keep pressing north-east, and you'll hit the Observatorium, where Alberic should be. Also, take this chocobo whistle. It'll help get you there quicker, since we didn't provide you with your Flames chocobo yet." Raubahn smiled. I knew what I must do, and took the whistle from his hand.

"I would like to head out immediately, is it okay if I take my leave now?"

"Of course, I won't keep you any longer. Come back and visit me when you have finished. We can talk about trying to persuade your brother. I think if I get involved, we might have better luck."

"Yes, I agree... Thank you for the chocobo... And also, thank you for breakfast. You remembered."

"I did, yes. I remember rye bread and peach jam was your favorite. I wanted you to get a nice meal in you before you took off on your adventure. The folks of Coerthas are very kind. I don't anticipate you having any trouble with anyone out there... But keep your eyes open, just in case."

"Thank you again, Raubahn. I'll be back soon." He smiled, and I teleported out to North Shroud.

* * *

The teleport landed me in Fallgourd Float, a very familiar place for me. I used to visit the Floating Cork every week to get some of their signature Dodo roast, and would bring it home for my brother and I to share. My stomach started to twist at the thought of my brother, but I shook all doubt from my mind and mounted the chocobo Raubahn let me borrow, since I didn't get my Grand Company chocobo yet. I checked my map, and headed west.

* * *

30 minutes later, I hit Florentel's Spire. The spire is a landmark just outside the highlands/shroud boundary. My brother used to love coming here when he wanted to get away and study alone. He never knew what it was that drew him here, but when he wanted to go out to be alone, that's where his feet always took him. There was a man hunched over, writing feverishly right by the monument. As he heard me approach, he looked up at me. To my surprise, it was my brother. He looked away from me immediately.

"Val... Don't do this," I pleaded.

"Don't talk to me, Kairia. You made your choice, I made mine. I don't care where you go or what you do, just leave me to my studies," Val spat.

"You know, I saw Raubahn. He was really shocked and disappointed when he found out you didn't want to adventure with me." Val's eyes shifted back to me once again, and were wider than I've ever seen them.

"Y-you saw Raubahn?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I did. He's not entirely happy that you decided to stay and Gridania, disown me, and hide away at home; burying your nose in your studies and ignoring that Eorzea needs as many champions as she can get."

"How dare you talk down to me that way, sister. Raubahn KNOWS I'm not weak."

"I don't know about that one, Val. He seemed very upset that you did not accept the call to arms."

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"What I do know, is what Raubahn looks like when he is disappointed. And with you, he most definitely is. But, I'll leave you to your studies, since that seems to be the ONLY thing worthwhile to you in your life." And before he could mutter any form of a response, my chocobo and I took off in full speed toward Coerthas.

* * *

"I think I handled that quite well, don't you, Kitzki?" I asked the chocobo. All Kitzki could offer in return was a chirp. I stared off into the snow coated horizon, and hoped that my words would light a flame in my brother to seek out Raubahn.

Before I knew it, I hit the Observatorium. I relieved my chocobo of his duties for the time being, and searched around for a tall dragoon. Before I could venture very far beyond the Observatorium walls, I was greeted by a tall, cheerful man. He had dark shaggy hair, some facial hair, and he had a lance strapped to his back.

"Kairia? Is that you?" The man asked. I looked up at him in confusion, wondering how anyone out here knew my name.

"Yes, this is she," I responded formally. The man grinned, and extended his hand down to me.

"I am Alberic. I was informed by Raubahn that you were seeking me out. I also heard from Ywain. Apparently, he is extremely impressed with your work as a lancer."

"You heard from Ywain? He told me he hadn't heard from you in years," I said in shock.

"Ywain lied, but only to get you to leave the nest. He wanted you to get out to Ul'dah and join your Grand Company, and in turn, reunite with Raubahn. Everyone in Gridania knew about Raubahn and his babysitting duties. Ywain wanted to help you in that way," Alberic explained.

"I am so grateful to Ywain... He has done so much for me that I do not deserve..."

"Do not say that, Kairia. We all want you to succeed. He has told me much about you over the years. Never did I imagine that I would get to train a Fenrir child to be a dragoon. I will never again get that honor. It is indeed, an honor." He smiled at me with uncontrollable jubilance.

"Thank you for the kind words, Alberic. So, I guess you already know I want to be a dragoon. Please, put me through the first trial. I have no time to waste," I pleaded.

"Alright, your first job is to head to Camp Dragonhead. Attune with the aetheryte there first, so you don't have to trek back to Coerthas on foot again. After that, meet with the high knight there. His name is Haurchefant. Tell him I sent you, and go out to Providence Point. Out there, find the dragon Zethan. Try to resonate your dragon soul with him, and be prepared to fight him along side Haurchefant if you must." I nodded.

"Thank you. I will head there now and be back once the job is done." Alberic nodded, and walked back to his room inside the Observatorium. I called forth Kitzki, and we headed north to Camp Dragonhead.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, I reached the camp. I saw the aetheryte immediately, and attuned to it. A rush of blood went through me as I attuned, and I was finally one with the central highlands. I headed inside the main room of the camp, and tried to seek out Haurchefant. It didn't take long for me to find him, as he was seated behind a large desk with two knights standing on either side of him. I walked up to him, and bowed.

"Are you Sir Haurchefant?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?" Haurchefant responded with a quick smile. I was instantly in awe of him. He was tall, had beautiful bluish-silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He was an Elezen man, with black markings on both of his ears. I felt my heart skip from just looking at him. He tilted his head, and I realized I was daydreaming. I scrambled to keep my composure, and forced myself to speak.

"I am Kairia Fenrir. I just met with Alberic, and he told me to come meet you. I am supposed to ask you for your company, and seek out Zethan," I stated. Haurchefant's big blue eyes opened widely at the sight of me.

"Y-you, you're a Fenrir?"

"Yes, I am. I am here to become a dragoon."

"Of course I will accompany you, Kairia. Oh, and call me Haurchefant."


End file.
